Hecate Lowe
This roleplay character belongs to Antonia and can be found here Hecate Erica Lowe is a witch and the daughter to Robert and Amelie Lowe. She is a former member of the French Quarter Coven and is a practitioner of Dark Magic. Hecate is a distant relative to Genevieve and is a recurring character in The Originals. Before The Harvest took place, Hecate was a close friend of Davina Claire and Monique Deveraux but this changed after her parents were killed during the Harvest Ritual along other witches present. Hecate blames Davina for her parents deaths and want nothing more than to take revenge on her. History Hecate was born on June 14th, 1995 in New Orleans; Lousiana as the only child to Robert Lowe and Amelie Lowe. Her birth was a joy to her parents, after her mother had several miscarriges before Hecate was born. Since she was a little girl she was spolied and treated as a princess by her parents, this leading to her almost never getting in trouble, no matter what she did. When she started school, she befriended Davina and the two became very good friends and it stayed that way until The Harvest when Hecate's parents were killed by one of Marcel's vampires. When Hecate heard word of Niklaus Mikaelson's arrival to New Orleans her curiosity took over hand and she tried to find out everything she could of him. Hecate just waits for a chance to take her revenge of Davina, she wants her to pay for her parents deaths. And if she was to alleige with Niklaus to get it, she won't hesitate. Personality Before her parents deaths, Hecate was your typical teenage girl. She was kind and sweet if yet spoiled because of the treatment she had gotten from her parents. She was very loyal to her coven and a very talented witch in despite her young age. She could be described as 'a bubbly little ball of sunshine who wouldn't harm a fly'. After her parents deaths, Hecate changed like someone had flipped a switch. She left the coven and started to practice Dark Magic. She rarely talk to anyone and she left New Orleans for a while when she became aware of the punishment for witches who used magic. She became very cold and unkind, all her focus on revenge and she started to enjoy ''killing werewolves, vampires or practically anyone who came in her way. Physical apperance Hecate is a very young beautiful girl in her late teens. She has blue eyes, blonde hair that is usually braided on one side of her head. She's very pale, this being a result of her rarely being outside. She's around 5'5 and has a very slim, petite figure. She's mostly seen wearing a black skin jacket, a t-shirt or tank top and any type of jeans. When it comes to shoes, she's mostly seen wearing sneaks or sometimes high heeled boots. Her ears are pierced several times and she has a tattoo on her left shoulder saying '''Rembember who the enemy is, never forget it.' that she got after her parents death as a reminder that that Davina is her enemy. Powers and Abilities Being a descendant of Genevieve, Hecate is a very powerful young witch and very dangerous 'since she is a practitioner of Dark Magic. She has killed several vampires, werewolves and even humans with magic. She is the owner of her mother's family grimoire and has taught well by her mother before her death. However, every spell she has learned she uses for evil purposes and to practice for when she gets the chance to take revenge on Davina. Relationships ''Robert Lowe "Don't you get it?! I never wanted stuff, all I wanted was my father to be there when I needed him!" ─ Hecate to her father, Robert Hecate was never close with her father since he was absent most of her childhood due to work, however, he became more present when she got older and he supported her in her use of magic even if he didn't use it anymore himself. By the time of his death, Hecate and her father had built a good relationship and he was the one who spoiled her the most; this being out of guilt after being absent most of his daughter's childhood. He thought that if he gave her things it'd make up for his absence. Amelie Lowe "I serve as an elder in our coven, there are certain things expected of my daughter then." "Certain things, you mean being '''better than the other witches in my age? Geez, thanks mom. That's what I needed." Hecate were very close with her mother, even if they fought a lot. Her mother Amelie is a desendant of Genevieve and served as an elder in the French Quarter Coven, this being the reason she was present during the Harvest Ritual. Amelie expected a lot from Hecate, because of her own position in the coven and usually pressed Hecate over the edge to make her succeed with spells she tried to teach her. Amelie raised Hecate practically on her own due to her husband Robert's absence due to work and this made Amelie put too much pressure on her daughter but in the end, she loved her daughter and Hecate loved her mother. Category:Females Category:Witch